1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to film processing machines and more particularly, to an automatic film processing machine that can supply a plurality of chemicals for different processes to the film to be developed and carefully purges the last used chemical from the system prior to supplying the next needed chemical.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
The art abounds with automatic film processing machines suitable for handling developing of particular types of roll or disk films. The developing process requires chemical solutions, the pre-heating of these solutions and applying the chemical solutions to the film to be developed in a light tight environment. The process is enormously time consuming, requiring critical temperature maintenance, and also requires that prior to applying a new chemical solution to the system, the old chemical solution must be completely purged. All of these steps must be performed carefully. However, all existing machines require extended warm up times prior to beginning a process. The instant, invention quickly heats only the small amount of solution needed for a particular step of the process. Known apparatuses require pressurized tepid water for washes while the instant invention treats water as just another chemical solution, heating it as required, therefore, eliminating a need for tepid water. A pressurized water source is not needed with the instant invention since the water is pumped into the reservoirs, making it easier to set up the apparatus in the field.
Most existing machines are set up to perform one process at a time, thus requiring cleaning of the apparatus, refilling the apparatus with different chemical solutions for another process and an extended time to stabilize the temperatures of the apparatus and the solutions for the new process. Moreover, the replacing of chemical solutions is unwieldy and dangerous in that contamination can occur, which will then ruin the film being processed. The apparatus of the instant invention has disposed therein and/or access to all the solutions needed for color slide, color negative and black and white films. The operator of the apparatus can select the process desired by activating a switch which provides for the proper chemical solution at the required temperature at the proper time with the desired agitation to obtain perfect results.
In particular, with the advent of color film the number of chemical solutions and the accuracy of the temperatures required, in order to obtain satisfactory results are critical for reliable film developing.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the shortcomings found in the prior art by providing a fully automatic system capable of use by non-technical persons.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a compact developing apparatus which provides and requires a minimum of knowledge of the operator thereof.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a compact, completely automatic developing apparatus that provides the ability of quickly heating small amounts of solution at any one time.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a cost effective compact completely automatic developing apparatus that is within the price range of individuals as well as small development labs.